Amor en una isla (KFP)
by MasterOogway
Summary: Po y Tigresa se pierden en una isla pero no se imaginan que ahí encontraran el amor


Hola a todos y a todas, volví con una nueva historia que esta muy em, ¿cómo se dice? a si bárbara jeje XD,primero que nada la historia estará al principio algo confusa pero después estará bien romántica jeje. Gracias a todos por apoyarme en mis inicios a todos,si esta historia tiene fans,prometo seguirla -.- hasta luego

Po estaba en su habitación,sentado en su futón,llorando ía que nadie lo podía consolar esa que parecía una bella amistad,terminó siendo lo que parecía una herida grande y pregunta que había hecho, parecía muy inocente,pero terminó siendo el verdugo de tan bella amistad que había forjado con Tigresa.

Supongo que no tengo de otra Tigresa -se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos -are lo que me pediste -agregó-

-saco una hoja de papel,un frasco con tinta y una pluma y escribió-

Para Tigresa

-después empezó a escribir en un lenguaje extraño-

Tigresa, haré lo que me pediste,ya no me veras nunca más .Pero no puedo vivir sin verte,así que e tomado una decisión que considero suicidare,es lo mejor para no puedo vivir sin ti así que sera mejor morir y no sentir que vivir y tener esa herida en mi corazó te interesa saber donde lo are es en la cascada que esta en el bosque de bambú,aunque dudo mucho que te importe.

att. Po

-rápidamente dejó la nota en su futón,esperó unos segundos y después se levantó,salio de su habitación y después se dirigió a las enormes en las escaleras Po volteo hacia atrás-

Esto será lo mejor para ambos -aún con lagrimas en los ojos y después siguió su camino hacia el bosque de bambú.Era un poco rara esa ocasión al bajar las escaleras,pues siempre se cae tratando de bajarlas pero esta vez no sucedió-

A la mañana siguiente

-el gong sonó y los cinco furiosos salieron de sus habitaciones para recibir a su maestro con un "buenos días maestro".El maestro Shifu vio que Po no había salido para recibirlo como los demás.

¡Panda!¡panda! -grito el maestro Shifu muy enojado,se dirigió a la puerta de Po,la abrió y se encontró con una habitación abandonada y muy fría-

¿alguien vio salir a Po anoche? -los furiosos solo negaron con la cabeza, después el maestro Shifu se acerco a el futón que ahí se encontraba,observo una nota en cima de el futón,la tomó y la poso a la altura de su cuello y lo único que pudo leer fue:Para Tigresa, después no pudo entender nada más,le dio la nota a Tigresa esperando que ella la pudiera tomó el pedazo de papel, lo posó a la altura de su cuello y lo empezó a leer calladamente;los demás esperaban que ella les dijera que decía la nota-

¿qué hice? -dijo Tigresa mientras bajaba la nota-

¿qué dice la nota? -pregunto el maestro Shifu confundido-

luego les digo -dicho esto la maestra Tigresa salio corriendo a cuatro patas-

ustedes -llamando la atención de Víbora,Grulla,Mono y Mantis- sigan a Tigresa y averigüen qué pasa

-pasaron unos minutos y la maestra llegó a un río que terminaba en una alzar un poco la vista vio que Po estaba al borde de la cascada de espaldas,llorando desconsoladamente y observando la gran caída de agua que abajo se mostraba-

¡Po,no lo hagas! -grito suplicante Tigresa-

es lo mejor para los dos -dijo aún llorando pero levantando su vista al horizonte-

Po,no lo hagas,se que te hice mucho daño y perdón,pero no es para que hagas una locura -dijo Tigresa en un tono entre regaño y súplica-

esa noche me lo dejaste muy claro -y volteándose para verla a los ojos -pues ahora te lo cumpliré -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos para después voltear su vista hacia el enorme río que formaba la gran caída de agua de la cascada-

- de repente Mono,Mantis,Grulla y Víbora llegaron a la cascada,pasando por unos árboles de bambú. Vieron que Po y Tigresa discutían,pero en una forma "especial"-

No Po, escúchame,fui una tonta por haberte dicho tantas cosas que no supe medir -dijo Tigresa muy suplicante y triste-

solo lo dices para evitar que me suicide y al llegar al palacio me trataras igual de mal -dijo Po aún más triste con la mirada en el horizonte-

no PO,si lo haces ¿qué pasará con los demás ,el kung fu y tu padre?¿qué pasará conmigo -pregunto Tigresa con los ojos humedecidos-

ahora que no te tengo ya nada de eso importa, y si vivo sin ti seré como árbol sin frutos- dijo Po con la voz mucho mas quebrada-

-los furiosos que observaban la discusión no decían ni hacían nada,la discusión ya era todo un mar de preguntas como ¿cuál noche?,¿qué le dijo Tigresa a Po?en fin, un montón de preguntas sin respuesta aparente-

se que te traté mal esa noche Po, y lo lamento,pero por favor, no lo hagas -dijo Tigresa suplicante mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima-

valla valla,pero qué tenemos aquí -interrumpió un cocodrilo saliendo de entre los árboles y con el otros cocodrilos más-

-Po solo salto al "vacio" esperando un final rápido y indoloro

¡Po,nooooooooo! -dijo Tigresa mientras se acercaba al borde de la cascada con lagrimas resbalando en sus mejillas anaranjadas-

Tigresa - interrumpió Víbora -ve por el,nosotros nos encargaremos de estas molestias -mientras ella y los demás junto con los cocodrilos se ponían en guardia-

-Tigresa salto al río que abajo se formaba,salio a tomar aire rápidamente. Observo a Po y se preocupó, pues Po se veía desmallado,aunque flotando boca arriba, rápidamente nadó hacia el pero se preocupó aún más por que más abajo había unos rápidos con algunas rocas sobresaliendo que se veían amenazadoras. Tras unos segundos de nadar hacia Po (que parecía desmallado) se adentro junto con Po a los rápidos;Tigresa intentaba esquivar las rocas que amenazaban con darles un fuerte golpe y en un mal movimiento Tigresa se golpeo la cabeza y callo en la enorme panza de Po. Unos cuantos segundos después ambos salieron de los rápidos y lo último que vio la maestra Tigresa fue a los demás pelear contra los cocodrilos-

Después de barios minutos de intensa lucha los 4 furiosos habían derrotado a los cocodrilos

oigan¿ y Po y Tigresa? -pregunto Mono algo exhausto-

no lo se -contesto Víbora preocupada-

iré a echar un vistazo -dijo Grulla mientras levantaba el vuelo-

-después de barios minutos Grulla regresó muy preocupado-

no están por ningún lado -dijo Grulla cansado-

vamos a decirle al maestro Shifu -dijo Mono-el sabrá que hacer.

Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que Tigresa se había sonido de las olas la empezaba a despertar poco a poco, cabrio los ojos y se encontró con Po,estaba alimentando una fogata con pequeñas ramas secas que había a su lado ó a su alrededor y pudo entender que estaba en una especie de tienda hecha con ramas y hojas de palmera. Observo hacia afuera y pudo deducir que era de noche por lo que se dio cuenta que el golpe había sido fuerte

que bueno que ya despertaste,¿te encuentras bien?¿no te paso nada? -pregunto Po, como si el fuera su padre-

si,no te preocupes -dijo mientras se sentaba -

oye...,lo siento,por lo de la caída,no creí que tu también estarías en peligro -dijo Po arrepentido-

¡eres un tonto! -gritó Tigresa muy enojada-casi nos matas

¿mi culpa? -le espetó Po- si tu no me hubieras dicho esas cosas esa noche no tendría por que haber hecho lo de la cascada

tenia que hacerlo,tú no parabas de insistir -dijo Tigresa con mucho enojo-

¿y eso que? -pregunto Po-

me estabas sofocando -le dijo Tigresa casi gritando-

¿sofocando?,si ni siquiera te mandaba cartas,flores o algo parecido -dijo Po muy seguro y a la vez confundido-

ash olvídalo -dijo Tigresa mientras salia de la "tienda"-

-el panorama que enfrente de ella se mostraba era desalentador, atrás suyo había muchos árboles pero enfrente un inmenso mar,haciendo que el volver a su hogar parecía una tarea simplemente imposible de cumplir-

escucha Tigresa-dijo Po saliendo de la "tienda"-los dos tuvimos la culpa,¿de acuerdo?,pero ahora debemos estar unidos para salir de aquí

-Tigresa se lo penso un momento,y al parecer ese panda tenia razón,por más que odiara eso tenia razón -tienes razón,debemos estar juntos si queremos salir de aquí y volver a casa

bueno -dijo Po -vamos a dormir pero antes -le extendió una manzana roja un tanto grande-

-Tigresa la agarra lentamente pero muy decidida -gracias Po-dijo mientras le daba el primer mordisco-

bueno pues, vamos a la tienda,mañana sera un día muy largo -decía Po somnoliento-

ambos se encaminaron a la "tienda",entraron y Tigresa se sentó en la entrada mientras que Po se sentó en lo que parecía un nido grande echo con hojas grandes y terminó su manzana,entonces Po la invito con señas a sentarse a su lado y Tigresa no tuvo de otra más que aceptar,Tigresa se sentó al lado de el panda y este solo se acostó y Tigresa hizo lo se quedaron viendo a los ojos de el efímeros segundos parecían una eternidad, parecía que ese bello momento duraría para siempre,ambos tenían ya las mejillas color rojo,incluso el pelaje de Tigresa no pudo siquiera disimular el sonrojo tan evidente en sus mejillas hasta que Po volteo hacia arriba haciendo desaparecer ese "romántico"momento

hasta mañana Tigresa,que duermas bien -dijo cerrando los ojos-

igualmente -dijo Tigresa cerrando los ojos aún con la cara volteada hacia Po-

los minutos pasaban y Tigresa no lograba conciliar el sueño,eso nunca había pasado pero ahora no lograba dormir,era como si le faltara una parte de ella. Po parecía dormido por que decía cosas sin sentido entre dientes

-Tigresa se dio la media vuelta hasta quedar mirando a esas hojas de palmera que hacían el techo de la "tienda",Po estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido

te derrotare Tai Lung -dijo un poco entre sueños, de repente Po se voltea y sin querer con su mano izquierda medio abraza a Tigresa

-Tigresa al comprender lo que había pasado no pudo hacer nada, se quedo tan pasmada como aquella vez que Po la abrazo en el puerto de ciudad gongmen y por alguna razón inexplicable al intentar dormir lo pudo lograr,era como si esa parte que le faltara hubiese vuelto de un largo exilio y pudo comprender que lo que le faltaba era el amor,esa era la parte que le faltaba,desde niña todos le temían y no había podido ser novia de alguno de los niños de el orfanato

- Po abrazo aún más a Tigresa y ella simplemente no pudo explicar nada ni hacer algo al respecto (estaba al clímax de la situación)y simplemente Tigresa se acorruco en la barriga de Po y cerro los ojos y esa noche pudo dormir como nunca antes, y lo que menos esperaba que pasaría,Po la abrazaba muy cariñosa mente y ella estaba acurrucada en la barriga de Po.

La noche fue mucho muy bella por que Tigresa soñó con Po,era un poco ridículo,cómo un panda,gordo,tonto y flojo le gustaba,no lo sabia pero le gustaba esa sensación de calor cuando estaba con el panda,esa actitud de niño que gustaba tanto pero aún no sabia que era lo que amaba tanto de esa panda.

La noche pasó,aunque era larga pareció muy comenzaba a despertar poco a poco y observo que Po no estaba,eso le pareció muy extraño,ya que ella era la que se paraba temprano y generalmente Po era el que se levantaba más tarde.

espero que les allá gustado a todos,no les digo adiós sino hasta luego. Los dejo en suspenso muajaajjajaja cof cof cof XD


End file.
